For some autonomous driving levels (e.g., semi-autonomous driving), the driver may be expected to remain attentive and alert and be able to take over driving at a moment's notice. There may be an increased risk of a vehicle accident if the driver is not able to take over control of the vehicle, assess the environment, and react appropriately within the parameters identified by a manufacturer of an autonomous driving feature or autonomous vehicle.